Moonlight's Melody
by Emerald-Words
Summary: She thought her life could only get better...That is until darkness stalks and dark passions come to light


Moonlight's Melody

"Stupid two-wheeled contraption." She muttered to herself. She brushed her scattered, golden hair from her face with her cold fingers. Her left leg hurt like hell and her elbow was throbbing. "Serena Tsukino, you are gonna ask you're loving father for that car." She paused to catch her breath and run an inquisitive hand over her ankle. "And you're coming home earlier from now on. Juuban is creepy at night." She shivered under the attention of the night air and sighed in gratitude for the full moon and its helpful light.

Serena stood up feeling frustrated and tired. Most of all, she just wanted to get home. So when the hairs on the back of her neck stood up, her resumed progress ceased. She knew it was just past nine and too late for a girl to be out and by herself. She peered into the darkness trying to catch a glimpse of the presence she felt. She shivered, this time in abject fear. Blood pounded in her ears and her breath caught at the screech of a stray cat. She swallowed heavily on the words that condemned many girls in the movies. No way was she going to ask if anyone was there. As far as she was concerned, they could stay wherever they were and she was leaving them behind. The thought prompted her to move.

"I should have taken the ride. Too independent for my own good." She muttered as she urged the stubborn bicycle to move forward. Both it and her aching limbs complained. The rustling of the trees and snapping of twigs had her breaking into a run. "And now I'm gonna be killed by a maniac." She flew past her neighbor's house, dumped her wrecked bike in the garage and dashed to the door. She shut it behind her, sliding down in relief.

Her heart was pounding. Adrenaline from wanting to get off her injured leg and the prospect of someone following her made her breathing harsh and loud.

"Serena?" her father asked in concern. "You okay?"

"I fell off my bike, sprained my ankle when I tried to get up and cut my elbow and palms in the process." She held up her hands as proof. "I'm getting a car tomorrow."

"Is that why you look so pale? And scared?"

"Well-" she took a breath to calm herself, getting ready to talk of the feeling of being watched then reconsidered. "Did you expect more?"

"I guess not." He ruffled her hair much to her consternation. "Dinner's in the oven. Sammy's waiting for you in his room and as for the car, I'll have it delivered by the time you're ready to leave."

Serena's father, Kenji Tsukino, was lecturer at Waseda University and every now and then, he traveled to do guest lectures. While he had a steady income, the money her mother left had them living in comfort. She shook the thought of her absent mother from her mind and concentrated on the fact that her father was dressed and had a suitcase.

"You're leaving." She said.

"Yeah. And I'm late as it is."

"If you want me to move out, you gotta cut down on your trips, dad. We can't leave Sammy to take care of himself."

"Sammy's a senior in high school. He can take care of himself."

"He's still a kid." Serena argued as she eased herself into a standing position. She winced when she put too much weight on her left leg. "I'm not asking you to stop doing your job, just space it out a bit more. He might not say it, but he misses you. I miss you." Her father sighed in resignation.

"I know. I know. I'll work on it. But you're moving in two days. I'll be back tomorrow evening." He kissed her on the cheek and hurried out.

Upstairs, she found Sammy on her bed flipping through her journal. "It s good thing I never write anything incriminating in that."

"That's because you have no life." He looked up at her then shook his head. "Was it too much to hope you'd come home without an injury." She slapped the back of his head when she had limped over to the bed.

"It's not my fault the stupid bike skidded on air. You think I was out there popping wheelies?" She said and snickered. She caught his worried look and shook her head. "You're big sis is fine, Sammy. Nothing serious."

"But you being out this late is serious. Sere, you're a young, reasonably attractive girl."

"Reasonably?" she said in mock offense.

"You need to be careful. Times are dangerous."

"Well, thanks for the concern." She said and hugged him. "And because I'm _reasonably_ sensible, I'm getting a car. It should be here in the morning."

"Cool. Does that mean I can borrow it?"

"You wish, kid." She probed her throbbing ankle and Sammy took his cue. "Its dad's way of making me independent. In a few years, maybe less, you'll be getting yours." She allowed him to prop her foot up as he checked.

"It s good thing I'm studying to be doctor. You'll need me." He joked then his smile faded. Serena didn't miss it.

"I'll always need you, Sammy. Even when it doesn't seem like it. You're my kid brother. You can't get rid of me." She ruffled his hair and extracted a smile from him.

"It looks like a sprain. You'll need to stay off it for a few days."

"I work at the arcade. I need my foot."

"Andrew will understand." He said simply. "I'll get the stuff to clean those cuts and the ice for your ankle."

"Thanks."

Two hours later, she was closing the door to his bedroom and limping back to hers. She hobbled over to the window and peered out into the darkness. She wrapped her bandaged hands around her and shivered. "I don't know who you are but you better stay away from me." She whispered. As if in response, the trees rustled and then quieted. She closed the window and climbed into bed.

Against Doctor Sammy's wishes, Serena limped her way into the Crown Arcade the next day. She smiled at the other workers as she made her way over to Andrew.

"Serena! What happened?" he exclaimed when he saw her bandaged arms and ankle.

"Fell off my bike last night." She held her hands up to stop his words. "I know. I know. I should have taken the ride."

"Yes. You should have." He said folding his arms and towering over her.

"I already got it from Sammy. I don't need it from you. Besides, I got a car out of all this."

"Finally. I've been telling you for a long time now to get a car. Now that you're moving to Maison Apartments, it'll be safer and convenient."

"Right. Now, can we get back to work?"

"Oh, you're not gonna work until your foot heals." He declared.

"And you're gonna supervise that from Ōsaka and Kobē maybe?" she prompted as she rung up a purchase under his scowling gaze.

"I forgot about that trip." He scratched the back of his head. "Maybe I could-"

"You're going. I'll be fine." She persisted. "I have the girls to help me. Even though they don't like me." She said.

"They like you fine." He defended.

"Uh-huh." She nodded her head. "Look, you leave tomorrow and the quicker you leave, the quicker you get back. Now stop worrying. As the acting manager, I'll be working the cashier so I don't have to walk much. I'll sit on a stool." She looked at him, giving him the full effects of her brilliant blue eyes.

"Whatever guy scoops you up won't have a chance." Andrew teased. "Fine. You can stay on. Now let's get through this day."

They worked through the lunch hour rush, the afternoon craze and then closed.

"Now," Andrew said to his employees. "I'll be leaving for five weeks to check out the other stores. Serena, the assistant manager will be in charge."

"Five weeks?" Maria complained. Serena rolled her eyes. Maria was a tall, slim girl that had her eyes on Andrew. It was pathetic how she threw herself at him. "You'll be so lonely without me." She said running a sly hand down the front of his shirt. Selena, the short brunette sniffed.

"Why is Serena in charge?" Maria continued. "I'm so much better at running this place than her."

"That's because I-" Andrew stopped her.

"Serena is second in command. Now I expect to hear good things." He said putting Maria away from him. They each said their goodbyes while Serena tried not to gag.

"Why do you put up with them?" she asked. "They are so-"

"Serena." He warned.

"Fine. I won't say another word about it. Except-"

"Serena!"

"Alright. Alright. Thanks for trusting me with this. Even though I'm a total disaster."

"You'll do fine. Now get home and rest." He kissed her cheek and they both shivered.

"Weird."

"Its like someone walked over my grave just now."

"Yeah." Serena looked around, saw the encroaching darkness and breathed deeply. "I should get home." She hugged him and left.

The car ride home was not pleasant. Her leg hurt but it wasn't that. She couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. It was scary. Daunting. She was just nineteen. She didn't know how to deal with a psychopath. "Leave me alone." She whispered to the rearview mirror. "Crawl into a hole and die or something." She said then laughed at her silliness. "I'm being paranoid. That's it. Being out late the other night just spooked me." She smiled as she convinced herself of paranoia and pulled into her garage. She couldn't see the dark eyes that followed her movements out of the car and into the house. She couldn't hear the thoughts of her watcher or hear his harsh breathing. She couldn't see him. Not yet.

A shadow detached itself from a nearby tree and disappeared into the darkness of the night.


End file.
